darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Quality
The original version of this system is presented in Green Ronin's Black Company Campaign Setting, pp. 113-8. It remains largely unchanged; the Well-Crafted bonuses are doubled, and the cost adjustments are rebalanced into gold pieces. Item Quality Levels Name Cost Adjustment (Rarity) DC Adjustment Time Required Benefits Single Double Triple Average - - +0 x1 0 0 0 Fine +25 gp - +3 x2 1 0 0 Excellent +75 gp +1 grade +5 x3 2 0 0 Exceptional +150 gp +1 grade +7 x5 3 0 0 1 1 0 Superior +300 gp +2 grades +10 x8 4 0 0 2 1 0 Masterwork +450 gp +2 grades +15 x12 5 0 0 3 1 0 2 0 1 1 2 0 Masterpiece +600 gp +3 grades +25 x20 6 0 0 4 1 0 3 0 1 2 2 0 1 1 1 Crafting Time The unit of time each check represents is multiplied by the number given. So someone with an average Craft check of 25 could make a Superior Longsword in a little over 40 ((3150 sp/625)*8) weeks. Item Quality Fine Extra care and effort has been put into this item's manufacture. It may be the result of a skilled and talented apprentice's special attention, or a skilled master's everyday work. Fine items gain one benefit suitable to that type of item and are often available for sale in most towns, and almost always found in most cities. Excellent Most excellent items are made by craftsmen as a showpiece to demonstrate their skills or as the result of a commission. This is the highest level most commoners can afford, unless they are fabulously wealthy. An excellent item gains two benefits. Exceptional Always a major undertaking, exceptional items require the labor of a skilled craftsman and favorable fortune. Only the most successful and wealthy craftsmen have the time to lavish on such an undertaking for their own amusement. Most exceptional items are the result of important commissions, usually from nobles, and as a result, the item often has a small place in stories of the time. Unless newly made, this item can be identified with a Knowledge(History) check (DC 30). If newly made, this item has yet to leave its mark, and cannot be identified with a Knowledge check. Superior Only possible for those among the most skilled of craftsmen, superior items reflect a broad knowledge of how the item is to look and be used, combining many small improvements over typical examples. Unless newly made, this item can be identified with a Knowledge(History) check (DC 27). If newly made, this item has yet to leave its mark, and cannot be identified with a Knowledge check. Masterwork Some of the finest work a person can ever hope to see, true masterworks are often the culmination of a lifetime of practice and learning. Unless newly made, this item can be identified with a Knowledge(History) check (DC 24). If newly made, this item has yet to leave its mark, and cannot be identified with a Knowledge check. Masterpiece Only craftsmen of legendary skill, such as the Great Smith Davan, laboring for years are able to produce such items. The pinnacle of their type, masterpiece items are usually remembered in song and story, often times even overshadowing their original owner. Unless newly made, this item can be identified with a Knowledge(History) check (DC 21). If newly made, this item has yet to leave its mark, and cannot be identified with a Knowledge check. Quality Benefits Benefit Item Type Single Double Triple Description Agile Any Armor +1 +2 +3 The armor gains the listed bonus to it's maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. Accurate Any Weapon +1 +2 +3 The wielder gains the listed quality bonus to his attack rolls with this weapon. Balanced Any Weapon or Shield +1 +2 +3 While this item is in hand and readied, the wielder gains the listed quality bonus to his initiative total. Concealable Any Item +4 +8 +12 The bearer gains the listed quality bonus to all Sleight of Hand checks to hide the item on his person. The item can be no larger than one size smaller than the bearer. Crushing Any Bludgeoning Weapon +2 +4 +6 In addition to normal damage, this weapon inflicts the listed non-lethal damage (as a quality bonus) to every successful hit. Deadly Any Weapon x2 x3 x4 Increase the threat range of a weapon with the listed critical multiplier by 1. This quality bonus increase is applied after any feats or other modifiers. Decorative Any Item +2 +4 +6 The owner gains the listed quality bonus to Diplomacy checks while displaying ownership of the item. Disarming Any Melee Weapon +2 +4 +6 The wielder gains the listed quality bonus on all disarm attempts made with the weapon. Distant Any Missile or Thrown Weapon +10% +20% +30% The items listed range increment increases by the listed amount. Durable Any Armor or Shield +1 +2 +3 The armor gains the listed bonus as an enhancement bonus to its armor class. Forgery Any Item +4 +8 +12 The DC to determine this is not the genuine object is increased by +4. Fortified Any Armor 10% 20% 30% The wearer gains the listed percentage chance that any critical hit, sneak attack, ambush, or similar damage is negated while wearing this armor, which provides exceptional protection to vital areas. Guard Any Weapon or Shield -1/+1 -2/+2 -3/+3 The wielder may reduce his attack rolls by up to the listed amount to gain an equal deflection bonus to his Armor Class for that round. If the item is a shield, the resulting bonus is doubled. The reduction cannot be used simultaneously to satisfy other similar feats (like Expertise). Lethal Any Weapon +2 +4 +6 The wielder gains the listed quality bonus on all rolls to confirm a critical hit. Light Any Item 10% 20% 30% The item functions normally, and has the usual number of hit points, but is the listed fraction lighter than normal. Mastercraft Any Armor or Shield 1 2 3 This armor reduces its armor check penalty by the listed amount, to a minimum of 0. Ornate Any Item x5/+2 x10/+4 x15/+6 These items cost the listed multiple to provide the listed quality bonus to Diplomacy checks when given as a gift. Rugged Any Item +2 +4 +6 The item gains the listed quality bonus to its hardness and Break DC. Poisoned Any Weapon x2 x3 x4 The grooves and channels on this weapon increase the number of strikes the weapon can make before the poison is eroded away by the listed multiple. Sharp Any Slashing or Piercing Weapon +1 +2 +3 Add the listed quality bonus to all damage rolls with this weapon. Sharpshooter Any Missile or Thrown Weapon 2 4 6 Reduce all range penalties by the listed amount. If the range penalty is less than this amount, reduce it to zero. Sturdy Any Item x1.5 x2 x2.5 The items hit points are multiplied by the listed amount. Thick Any Armor Medium or Heavy, DR 1/- Light, DR 1/- Any, DR 2/- Armor of the listed category gains the listed damage reduction against melee and ranged weapons. Threatening Any Item +2 +4 +6 The wielder or wearer gains the listed quality bonus to Intimidate checks while displaying the item. Well-Crafted Any Gear +2 +4 +6 Any such tool, device, or item used in the direct employment of a skill can gain the listed quality bonus to that skill's check. An Example Sidon wishes to purchase a superior bastard sword. It costs him roughly 335 gp, and he could choose up to four quality benefits, one of which could be a double pick. More explicitly, he could choose four single pick benefits, or two single picks and a double pick; he may not chose two double picks or a triple pick. He only has an 8% chance of finding the item in a large town, all the merchants and weaponsmiths in town will be talking about him for months afterward, and the one he purchases the weapon from will never forget him. For his benefits, Sidon choose a single Accuracy benefit, a single Deadly benefit, and a double Sharp benefit. Category:Rules Category:Equipment